


Don't play whit me in that way… (Mild Lemon)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, No Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Post-Game(s), Public Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Pure Vessel is fucking Christian Grey
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 7





	Don't play whit me in that way… (Mild Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> AaaaAAAAGH al fIN pude publicar un nuevO one-shOT hhhhhhh— sorry por tardar :(
> 
> Y por q he tardado tanto??? Ps hace como 4 semanas empezé el Bachillerato de Artes y digamos q lxs profesorxs empezaron a mandar tareas demasiado rápido… (supongo q algo normal en bachiller pero bue) 
> 
> Aparte d las clases online, tomar apuntes d Filosofía, HMC y etc, resumenes, trabajos, presentaciones… Ps se tarda rato y luego una no tiene tiempo pa escribir… En fin :( aunq lxs compis y lxs profes m caen genial la mayoría :0 son super majxs uwu putasclasesonline #PutoMoodle 
> 
> Q m quiten los datos, pero yo quiero Classroom 
> 
> Pero bueno si no escribo falta Pure VesselxGrimm y no debería faltar Pure VesselxGrimm pq nunca hay suficiente Pure VesselxGrimm
> 
> Pero bue, al menos he logrado daros el one-shot!! :"D
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

Grimm se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz solar golpearon sus ojos, se quejó y se movió un poco en la cama, no queriendo salir de ella todavía. Se sentía somnoliento, no durmió mucho anoche pues estaba "jugando" con su pareja.

Soltó un siseo de dolor cuando se incorporó, le dolían las caderas y las piernas. Recordó decirle anoche a Pure Vessel que no fuera tan rudo con él pero este no solía hacer caso, al parecer su pareja no sabía controlar la fuerza ni la velocidad de sus empujes cuando mantenían relaciones, en fin…. Grimm se rió cuando recordó aquella vez que, después de mantener relaciones, no pudo moverse por varios días, Pure Vessel siempre lo cargaba y se quedaba con él, le daba mimos… incluso cuando estaba ocupado. Es bastante tierno.

Pure Vessel puede parecer serio, y en realidad lo es, pero en realidad es muy apuesto, generoso y caballeroso, un auténtico rey. Oh, pobres las bellas pretendientas que querían e iban a pedirle mano, pues el corazón del espléndido ser pálido ya pertenecía a otro insecto.

Grimm se sentía el insecto más afortunado al compartir su amor y corazón con el nuevo rey de Hallownest, Pure Vessel. Oh, y anhelaba tanto volver a meterse bajo las sábanas con el…

Grimm se levantó de la cama haciendo una mueca debido al dolor de cadera, aún sentía el rastro de lubricante entre sus pliegues, y se preparó. Tuvo la gran necesidad de ir a la oficina de su pareja. 

Una vez que se preparó, Grimm salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de su amante. Era fácil perderse por los pasillos del Palacio Blanco, asi que se perdió camino a su destino, pero logró encontrar la oficina. Una vez allí, Grimm pegó a la puerta y la abrió, viendo a su amante con su armadura mientras este hacía papeleo. Grimm se acercó al recipiente para saludarlo. 

—Hola, amor— saludó Grimm.

— _ Hola, mi vida—  _ saludó de vuelta el ser pálido. — _ ¿Dormistes bien~?  _

Grimm frunció al ceño ante la pregunta, era obvio que el recipiente ya conocía la respuesta.

—Jaja… Muy gracioso— dijo Grimm en un tono burlón. —Me duelen las caderas, ¡te dije que no fueras tan rudo! 

— _ Ah, ¿en serio? Lo siento, pero gimes demasiado fuerte cada vez que lo hacemos, no te habré escuchado—  _ dijo el recipiente. La cara de Grimm se tiño de un rojo intenso. Pure Vessel dió palmadas en su propio regazo. — _ Anda, ven aquí.  _

Grimm hizo caso a su pareja, se dirigió a el y se sentó en su regazo. Acto seguido, Pure Vessel abrazó a Grimm, obviamente el escarlata correspondió.

—Te quiero mucho…¿sabes?— dijo Grimm, el recipiente asintió.

— _ Yo también te quiero mucho, es más, te amo mucho—  _ escribió el recipiente. Grimm sonrió y besó la frente de su pareja.

Grimm se acurrucó en el pecho de su amante mientras este seguía haciendo su papeleo, hubo momentos en los que Pure Vessel dejaba su pluma para atender a su pareja, Grimm ronroneaba ante los mimos del recipiente. 

Después de un rato de Pure Vessel haciendo papeleo, Grimm se cansó. Agarró la mano del recipiente y le quitó la pluma, Pure Vessel le miró extrañado. 

—¿Qué te parece un descanso, mi caballero?— dijo Grimm, sacando a Pure Vessel de su asiento. —¿Bailamos?

Pure Vessel se puso en posición, tenía ganas de bailar. Llevó su brazo protésico a la cintura del escarlata, mientras su otra mano agarró la mano del contrario; Grimm llevó su mano al hombro de su amante, y entrelazó su mano con la del recipiente. 

Acto seguido, empezaron a bailar un pequeño vals a solas. Los movimientos lentos y delicados, Grimm apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, moviéndose a ritmo de los pasos de su amante, perfectamente sincronizados. Pure Vessel le dió a Grimm una vuelta y lo atrajo para sí mismo, ambos juntaron sus frentes.

—Te amo…— susurró Grimm. —¿Tu corazón late tan rápido como el mío cuando estamos juntos?

Pure Vessel tomó a Grimm en brazos y acarició su cara, Grimm se inclinó hacia delante y besó al recipiente, obviamente fue correspondido. El beso duró 1 minuto, pero se sintió como horas. El recipiente sentó a Grimm en el escritorio, aún besándose con él, el beso se hacía más apasionante. Cuando rompieron el beso, Pure Vessel se posicionó entre las piernas de Grimm, esta vez besando el cuello del ser escarlata. Grimm jadeó:

—Ah~… Date prisa…— dijo Grimm, su voz cayendo en un gemido. El recipiente lo miró extrañado. —Ah, ¿no vamos a hacerlo? 

Pure Vessel se rió:

— _ Lo estoy deseando, pero ahora no podrá ser, tengo una reunión y no quiero que me pille en medio acto—  _ dijo el recipiente, hablando en idioma de signos.

—P-Pero… ¡¿Me excitas y luego me dices que no me follarás?!— gritó el escarlata. —¡¡Déjate de tonterías y empótrame contra el escritorio!! 

Pure Vessel se encogió de hombros y volvió a su asiento de el escritório. A Grimm no le quedó otra que suplicar.

—Amor, por favor… Solo uno rapidito…— Grimm se sentó en el regazo. —Con que me acaricies me conformo…

— _ ¿Me estas pidiendo que te de placer?—  _ preguntó el recipiente. 

—¡L-Lo hago constantemente!— la cara de Grimm se tiñó de rojo. El recipiente se rió. — No juegues conmigo de esa manera...

— _ Bueno, si logras pasar una prueba sencilla, tal vez me lo piense—  _ el recipiente movió sus manos. Los ojos de Grimm se iluminaron.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— preguntó el escarlata.

El recipiente buscó en su cajón — el cuál tenía cerradura — y sacó una caja, Grimm miró muy curioso la caja. Pure Vessel procedió a abrirla y sacó su contenido. Los ojos de Grimm se abrieron como platos al ver el objeto. Miró el objeto, luego miró a su pareja, luego volvió a mirar el objeto y luego a su pareja, altamente decepcionado.

—Vessel, ¿qué es eso?— preguntó Grimm, en un tono frío.

— _ Un huevo vibrador—  _ escribió el recipiente. Grimm se cruzó de brazos. 

—Ya, ¿y por qué tienes un huevo vibrador en tu escritorio? Ni siquiera imaginé que existían en Hallownest— dijo Grimm. 

— _ En realidad, no es mío—  _ dijo el recipiente. Grimm lo miró aún más confundido. — _ Es de mi hermana. Ella y Lace usan jueguetes sexuales a la hora de mantener relaciones. Me prestó el huevo, para que lo usara, contigo. _

—Aaah no, no me pienso meter esa cosa por el culo…— dijo Grimm. Pure Vessel se volvió a reir. 

— _ Esto no es para el culo~—  _ escribió el recipiente en la espalda baja del escarlata. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Grimm. — _ Quiero que durante la reunión que voy a tener, tú estés aquí y uses el huevo, subiré poco a poco la intensidad del huevo durante la reunión y tú tendrás que aguantar todo el rato sin soltar un gemido.  _

—¿Q-Qué? Vessel, ya sabes que soy horrible ocultando mis llantos de placer…— dijo Grimm. —Además, te quiero a ti… ¡No a un puto juguete sexual! 

— _ Si logras pasar esta prueba, te follaré tan fuerte que no podrás caminar durante días—  _ escribió el recipiente.

—Hmmm… ¿Lo juras?— preguntó Grimm, Pure Vessel asintió. —Bueno, vale…

Pure Vessel preparó a Grimm, lo acomodó para que este estuviera a gusto. A Grimm se le notaba la cara de molestia.

— _ Venga, no pongas esa cara, será divertido—  _ dijo el recipiente. Grimm se cruzó otra vez de brazos.

—Solo espero que merezca la pena…— dijo Grimm.

— _ Oh, claro que merecerá la pena, solo piensa en la recompensa~—  _ dijo el recipiente. — _ Vamos a practicar primero un poco, ¿si?  _

Grimm simplemente asintió. Pure Vessel tomó el huevo vibrador y lo metió dentro de la vagina de Grimm, este se estremeció un poco. Estaba un poco húmedo, asi que el huevo logró entrar perfectamente.

—N-No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…— dijo Grimm. 

— _ Ahí, eso es, ¿lo sientes cómodo?—  _ preguntó Pure Vessel. Grimm se movió. 

—Un poco…— dijo Grimm.

Pure Vessel tomó el control del huevo y miró a Grimm:

— _ ¿Listo?—  _ escribió el recipiente, Grimm asintió en respuesta. 

Pure Vessel pulsó el botón y el huevo empezó a vibrar a una intensidad baja, Grimm se estremeció un poco y soltó un suspiro. La sensación de las vibraciones dentro de él fueron algo placenteras, pero podía resistir.

Pure Vessel al ver que Grimm resistía perfectamente el primer nivel de intensidad del huevo vibrador, subió más la intensidad de este. Grimm soltó un gemido.

—M-mmnh~…— Grimm gimió. Agarrando con fuerza la capa de la armadura de Pure Vessel.

— _ Hazme un favor, agáchate y chúpamela—  _ escribió el recipiente.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Ahora? M-mmnh~…— La voz de Grimm cayó en un gemido.

— _ Date prisa, la reunión empezará pronto—  _ ordenó el recipiente, subiendo la intensidad del huevo. Grimm rápidamente se agacho y sacó su zarcillo.

Grimm siempre se impresionaba de lo grande y grueso que era el miembro de su amante, solo con verlo era suficiente para que Grimm babeara y se mojara. El escarlata gimió al sentir que las vibraciones del huevo se hicieron más intensas. Rápidamente tomó el miembro de su amante y lo empezó a lamerlo de arriba a abajo, soltando gemidos en el proceso.

— _ Buen chico~—  _ escribió Pure Vessel en la cabeza del escarlata, acariciandola en el proceso.

Grimm no esperó más y se metió el miembro de su amante en la boca, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo. Pure Vessel acarició la cabeza de su amante mientras soltaba jadeos, Grimm gimió mientras se la chupaba. 

—Mmmnh~~ Mmmnh~~— gimió el escarlata. Pure Vessel subió la intensidad del huevo vibrador.

Grimm siguió gimiendo mientras seguía con su trabajo, se estremeció al sentir que la intensidad aumentó. Se sacó el zarcillo de la boca para tomar un poco de aire mientras jadeaba, lamió la base del zarcillo, dejando besos alrededor de este. El escarlata sintió como su coño palpitaba y goteaba, lo que hizo que soltara más gemidos. Pure Vessel acarició la mejilla de su amante, moviendola para que hicieran contacto visual, Grimm siguió chupándosela a su amante mientras miraba a sus huecos y oscuros ojos cual azabache, esto hizo que la cara de Grimm se sonrojara. 

— _ Tan lindo~—  _ escribió el recipiente en la nuca de Grimm.

Grimm tomó el zarcillo de Pure Vessel en sus manos y lo acarició, dejando besos en la punta de este, el recipiente se estremeció un poco.

Después de unos minutos Pure Vessel soltó su carga, manchando la cara de Grimm, el escarlata abrió la boca para que algo del esperma cayera dentro de esta, Grimm procedió a lamer el semen restante cuando este terminó de eyacular. 

Tanto Grimm y Pure Vessel se olvidaron del huevo vibrador. El escarlata volvió a subirse a el regazo del recipiente y se abrazaron durante un rato, Grimm se limpió la cara. 

Después de estar unos minutos practicando, un sirviente pegó a la puerta, Grimm se puso rápidamente en posición, estaba en una posición algo cómoda, su cuerpo acurrucado contra el pecho de Pure Vessel y su cabeza en su hombro; Pure Vessel también se preparó, dejando el control del huevo a su alcance y tomando una pluma para escribir.

—Su majestad, sus invitados para la reunión acaban de llegar— dijo el pequeño sirviente. Pure Vessel hizo señas para que pasaran.

El sirviente asintió. Unos segundos después entraron unos insectos similares a escarabajos, los 3 insectos se inclinaron ante el rey, Pure Vessel hizo el mismo movimiento, Grimm solamente inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. 

—Su majestad…— dijo uno de los 3 insectos. —Somos el equipo del Ministerio de Sanidad de Hallownest, y es un placer para nosotros tener una reunión privada con vos. 

— _ El placer es mío—  _ el recipiente movió su mano. 

Los 3 insectos tomaron asiento y en breve empezaron la reunión. Poco después de que empezaran a tratar diversos temas, Pure Vessel subió un poco la intensidad del huevo, haciendo que Grimm se estremeciera y suspirara un poco, apretando la capa del recipiente.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, mientras los insectos seguían charlando, ni siquiera Grimm sabía cómo lograban entender el idioma de signos de su amante. 

Grimm lo hizo admirablemente bien el aguantar tanto rato sin gemir, pero le costó todo más cuando Pure Vessel aumentó la intensidad del huevo, sintió que iba a empezar a sudar, y sus piernas temblaban debido al placer, al igual que suspiros se escapaban de su boca. Trató de prestarle atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo para no tener que prestarle atención a las vibraciones de su coño, lo cual ayudó, Grimm logró distraerse un poco del huevo, estuvo así unos minutos.

Después de minutos escuchando la conversación, Grimm sintió que algo hacía presión contra su perineo, miró hacia abajo para encontrarse ni más ni menos que el miembro de su amante erecto, la cara de Grimm se tiñó de rojo al verlo erguido. Sintió algo en su muslo.

— _ Tócame—  _ escribió el recipiente. Grimm suspiró y miró a Pure Vessel a regañadientes.

Grimm tomó el zarcillo de su amante, que suerte que la mesa tapara todo lo que estaba haciendo, empezó lento y suave, acariciándola cuidadosamente, poco a poco empezó a subir la velocidad, acariciando la pintar con el dedo pulgar, pudo sentir como su pareja se estremecía y gruñía solo un poco. Grimm no olvidó pasar desapercibido, estaba sentado de espaldas en el regazo de Pure Vessel, así que pudo acariciar a su amante perfectamente sin tener que llamar la atención.

Después de unos minutos más, Pure Vessel subió la intensidad del huevo vibrador al máximo, esto hizo que los ojos de Grimm se abrieran como platos, esto llamó la atención de uno de los 3 insectos.

—Señor Grimm, ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó la única hembra del trío, su tono realmente preocupada.

—E-eh… S-si… Me encuentro, b-bien…— Grimm soltó el zarcillo de su amante para respaldarse contra el pecho de este. 

Pure Vessel abrazó a Grimm por detrás, el escarlata cerró los ojos cuando sintió una de las manos de su amante envolver su erecto miembro, Grimm suspiró y dejó que su amante lo tocara, pudo sentir como su coño empezaba a gotear un poco. Grimm suspiró otra vez. 

Después de un rato así, en ese estado, Grimm no pudo aguantar más, sentía que se correría pronto, necesitaba gemir.

—Señor Grimm, ¿seguro que se encuentra bien?— dijo esta vez un escarabajo macho. —No tiene muy buena cara…

Grimm se digno a tragar saliva. 

—Y-yo… Necesito ir al lavabo…— dijo Grimm, alejándose del agarre de su amante y levantándose, sus piernas temblando ligeramente.

Grimm se dirigió a la salida de la oficina de su amante, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Los 3 escarabajos miraron a Pure Vessel con cara curiosa. 

— _ Le habrá sentado mal el desayuno—  _ aclaró el recipiente, obviamente mintiendo.

Grimm entró al primer aseo que encontró en el palacio, echó el pestillo, apoyó sus manos en la pared y empezó a gemir. Se tapó la boca con una mano para sellar sus gemidos, pero no sirvió de mucho, Grimm no podía dejar de gemir.

Maldijo para sí mismo, y apoyó su espalda en la pared, tomando con una mano su erecto miembro para masturbarlo y con la otra mano tapando su boca para evitar gemir tan fuerte.

—Mmmhh~~ ¡Mmmnhh~~!— Grimm soltó indefensos gemidos de placer. 

Su mente empezó a divagar con imágenes de Pure Vessel. Solo Pure Vessel. Eso empeoró su estado, Grimm empezó a gemir más y más fuerte.

Lágrimas corrían por la cara del escarlata, sus piernas temblaban debido al placer y a las potentes vibraciones en su coño, sentía que no aguantaría mucho. El escarlata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Pure Vessel estuviera ahí con él. 

—M-Maldito recipiente… Ah~ ah~…— Grimm maldijo, masturbando su miembro más rápido.

Grimm sintió su precum salir y su coño gotear flujo vaginal, se iba a correr pronto, necesitaba correrse pronto. 

Después de unos minutos, finalmente Grimm se corrió, echó su cabeza hacía atrás mientras un grito de placer abandonó su garganta mientras este se corría, el semen manchó parte de su abdomen y el flujo vaginal se derramó en una pequeña parte del suelo. 

Grimm se quedó sentado en el suelo, jadeando haya que sintió que las vibraciones empezaron a disminuir. Cuando el huevo dejó de vibrar, Grimm se levantó y se limpió un poco y limpió el desorden que había hecho, acto seguido, se levantó, salió del baño y se dirigió nuevamente a la oficina de Pure Vessel.

Una vez que llegó, la reunión había terminado y su amante estaba sentado en su escritorio, obviamente esperando al escarlata. Pure Vessel se levantó y caminó hacia Grimm y viceversa. Una vez que estuvieron cara a cara, ambos insectos se besaron apasionadamente, Pure Vessel tomó a Grimm en brazos, lo llevó de vuelta al escritorio y lo subió encima de este. Grimm gimió en el beso cuando sintió como su amante sacaba el huevo vibrador de su interior. Se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro. 

_ —Lo has hecho muy bien~—  _ escribió el recipiente.  _ —Supongo que querrás tomar tu recompensa, ¿no~? _

Grimm sonrió victorioso, se bajó de el escritorio y se dio la vuelta y presiona su pecho contra el escritorio del ser pálido, su cara mirando hacia un lado, sus garras agarrándose al escritorio, su culo en alto, sus caderas temblando de emoción y necesidad… Eso excitó a Pure Vessel. El recipiente presionó su entrepierna contra el trasero de Grimm, frotándose contra el ser escarlata, haciendo que este soltara un ronroneo.

—Adelante, caballero, empótrame contra el escritorio~…— la voz de Grimm cayó en un gemido.

Pure Vessel se preparó, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la oficina con pestillo para que nadie interrumpiera su momento de diversión.

**Author's Note:**

> Hala!! Otro one-shot bn hecho uwu
> 
> Siento mucho si ha tardado más de lo normal :( m lo he organizado fatal, el próximo m lo organizaré antes y mejor!! :"3 creo… eso espero…
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado!! Si es así dejenme un super kudo!! <3 m ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo ^^
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!!! <3
> 
> Enga ehh!! Chauuuuuuuuuuuu~~
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEN—


End file.
